


Vocivus

by wacomintuos



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacomintuos/pseuds/wacomintuos
Summary: When the little Lady was brave enough, she taught the ghost to dance.A collection of every drabble I've written for my RP blog, so I can have it in one place.





	1. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee so this is all from my Outsider blog, vocivusfissure (see what I did there?) and since it's a year old now I figured I should archive all my drabbles so I can actually find them

**\- A happy memory that makes them smile**

When the little Lady was brave enough, she taught the ghost to dance. Wiping her eyes defiantly, she grabbed at the black-eyed demon’s hand and took him by the shoulder, showing him how to lead her in a stiff waltz. After a long, long time, he stopped stepping on her toes and eventually, the Lady stood higher, her shoulders back and her chin up: “You don’t scare me anymore.”

**\- A memory that leaves them feeling lonely**

He truly didn’t enjoy watching the woman’s descent into madness, but there was nothing he could do and it was his own fault, anyway. He took her eyes out of spite when she asked him to marry her, and told her with sweet, sweet words; “of course, my dearest, just one more task to prove your worth to me.” He left her, and never came back, but never stopped watching. She’s gone now. He can’t ever change what happened.

**\- A memory about their friends**

It seems silly now, but he and the assassin used to take tea together. Once. A long time ago. They’d meet at a shrine in the Flooded District and he would bring a porcelain tea set and they would sit together in amiable silence, just sipping at their drinks. He can’t stand to look at the assassin now. How tedious.


	2. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was for a prompt with fugamasiofo's OC, Samantha. I love Sam so much and you should all check them out!

It always amused him when Sam ended up in the void. He still had to figure out how she was getting there, and where the seemingly endless plates of cookies and sweet things could possibly have materialised from.

Not that he was complaining- he enjoyed her company and her cooking. He could sense the woman even now, which meant she was close. And she hadn’t noticed him lurking just yet…. He had an idea.

Now, he knew it was childish, but he didn’t care. A shadow crawled just past Samantha’s line of sight and curled around her legs, and just as she looked down to see what it was, the Outsider pulled her back, and she yelped and flailed as she fell down onto a soft couch. The Outsider appeared in front of her, a dumb smile on his lips. 

“Hello, Samantha,” he said smugly, holding out some sort of strange chain. “I got you a present.” He held it out to her, and upon closer inspection it was a necklace made of shark teeth.

Sam opened her mouth to thank him, but he shushed her quickly. “It’s a trade,” he explained. “I’d like some cookies.”

He flopped down next to her, still grinning. To anyone who didn’t know him too well, seeing the leviathan smile must have been a terrifying sight, but Sam knew better. “Thank you.” He said, his very voice hinting that he really wanted those cookies. Sam laughed, rolling her eyes.


	3. Hanged Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hanged Man: Name a bad habit your muse can’t give up.

The uncomfortable silences were beginning to get on Corvo’s nerves. Every so often the Outsider would just show up, sit down, and watch him without a word. Frankly, it was unnerving. But what could he do about it when the pretentious git refused to answer?

He looked up at him, narrowing his eyes. The leviathan was staring at his handwriting now, didn’t he have anything better to do? He didn’t seem to catch the point of Corvo’s cold glare, but then again, he had always acted clueless to those kinds of things.

It would be rude to tell him to go away, but at this point the idea certainly was tempting. He wasn’t exactly going out of his way to bother the Lord Protector, but if he was going to stay around he might as well have a reason.

The man let out a loud and exaggerated sigh, and yet the Outsider paid him no mind, still breathing over his shoulder. It didn’t seem like Corvo would have peace for a while now.


	4. Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor: Name a time your muse has broken the rules.

There are only few rules the void enforces, and the punishment for disobeying these rules are usually cruel and painful. The Outsider has broken a few in his time but the most memorable was the time he tried to leave.

He’d assumed it wouldn’t care, that it would just let him be and move on, but apparently it needed him for some stupid higher purpose- or maybe it just liked keeping him there. 

Young and stupid, he’d spent an eternity searching for the end, because despite the fact that this was indeed a void, surely there had to be an end? He thinks it would have let him roam until the end of time if he hadn’t already figured out he was just wasting his energy. When he had finally calmed down and accepted things as they were, it asked him something truly awful.

Why had he tried to leave? The void cared for him, kept him immortal, and was a place to call home- why would he be so ungrateful as to try and leave that behind? He didn’t know. He shouldn’t have been so ignorant.

It showed him what he would be without it, and as he begged it to stop, he could feel that it felt proud of the anguish it had caused. After all, it was only helping him. He needed to know that he would suffer without it, it would make things much easier in the infinities to come.

However, he’s never been able to forget what it showed him. He never ran away after that.


	5. Wax Poetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was from mine and my friend's vampire AU, they asked me to write this drabble and it ended up longer than expected! So like. Alex Mercer is there but I'm not gonna add his name to the characters because we Prototype fans have enough problems getting content without me cluttering the tags.

The Outsider crossed his arms, looming in the doorway of the spare room. “You know,” he said, his tone unimpressed, “When I said you could go anywhere in the house, I didn’t mean you could go around being nosy.”

Alex put down the book he’d been reading and quickly put it back on the bookshelf. “I didn’t mean to intrude, I was just curious.” He tried to explain, but the Outsider’s expression didn’t change as he walked forwards. 

“It doesn’t really matter,” he shrugged. “It was just an old diary. There’s not much to learn that I would be offended by.” The spare bedroom didn’t look as if it had seen use in a long time, despite the fact that it looked clean enough. Most of the vampire’s house was well lived in, but in here it was cleaned once a week and otherwise ignored. It even smelled a little different, of cupboards and musty old books.

Like almost every other room in the house bar the kitchen and bathroom, this room had a large bookcase filled almost to the brim with books and DVDs, but none of them had seen the light of day in many a year. This must have been the place where the Outsider left things before eventually bringing them up to the attic. 

The Outsider looked around, frowning. “I don’t come in here much.” It was an obvious thing to admit, but he felt like it needed saying.

“There’s a fair few antiques around here,” Alex nodded, but the Outsider just laughed.

“They don’t feel like antiques,” he told him, then pointed to an oil painting hanging on the wall. It was a little obscured by boxes, but the subject was plain to see: a proud woman, likely aristocracy, posing in a chair for a portrait that must have taken hours to paint. “I remember when Anton Sokolov begged to paint Vera. It was a good day, we had tea and cake together. After Sokolov had left, of course.”

He sighed, an almost vacant expression on his face. Alex nodded, curious to know more, but it seemed the Outsider was done telling his tale. “Anyway, enough of my rambling. We have things to do, don’t we? Come now.”


	6. In Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shipping doubles isn't weird right? lmao so these are two prompts I got from voidgod and I'm gonna have them both in one chapter because I kinda wanna get it over with
> 
> Also the Keith thing. Hoo fucking boy that went nowhere, what a joke
> 
> I think the first prompt was being pushed up against the wall and kissed, and the second was mistletoe.

Keith grunted as he was pushed against the wall, Levi practically tackling him where he stood. He made a noise of question before Levi took him the shoulders and kissed him roughly, giving him barely any time to react.

A hand found itself running through his twin’s hair, the other going for the small of his back to pull him closer. Keith moaned in satisfaction only to be pushed up further against the wall, the uneven stone digging into his back despite his shirt, which would probably need cleaned after this.

After a few more seconds, regretfully, Keith pushed Levi away to regain his breath, his chest heaving as he gasped and panted for air. Levi didn’t seem to notice as he left kisses down his neck. It was probably from experience that he didn’t let up, but all it made Keith feel was a little turned on and slightly inadequate. “Levi,” he said eventually. The other man moved away from his neck and looked at him quizzically, so Keith took the opportunity to kiss him again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking back on things, it probably would’ve been better to have noted the strategic positioning of the mistletoe in the doorways and perhaps not walked side by side with Levi. Unfortunately, Keith really wasn’t one to take note of celebrations like these and yet again, it had backfired on him. He tried to ignore the typically mischievous look in Levi’s eyes as he leaned in to give him a peck on the lips, more of a ghosting touch than anything else. It was cowardice on his part, really, but that was to be expected.

Maybe Levi hadn’t actually intended for Keith to kiss him, maybe he just wanted to see what his twin would do in the situation and if that was the case, Keith had just played into his hands. He darted forwards, sitting down on the couch, eager to continue their conversation so that Levi might let him off with that abysmal attempt of following tradition. (But, like usual, if he knew his brother at all, there was no chance of that happening.)

Things like these wouldn’t usually bother him if it wasn’t tradition. In his opinion, tradition was usually there to be mocked and if he hadn’t acted quickly he would have been left standing there, dumbfounded, waiting for his twin to make the first move. Maybe he just would have kept walking. Nonetheless, by this point Keith was just making excuses. “Anyway.” he exhaled sharply.


	7. Disdain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outsider had more to say when Corvo came to the shrine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where my blog's tagging system breaks down. I don't tag most of my shit and that's coming back to bite me so here's what's in my google docs before I scour my blog with a fine toothed comb to find all my writing
> 
> I feel like the Outsider was so angry at high chaos, no powers Corvo in the Royal Conservatory.

“…He’d be quite happy if this ended with her head on a pike. And very pleased that you turned down my mark.”

There’s a long, disdainful silence between the two before the Outsider falters. “Why are you here, Corvo? You have no need for my runes anymore.” He waves a hand, “I’m sure you would rather be away slitting Breanna Ashworth’s throat than talking to me. You’ve made it very clear you don’t care for my assistance.”

Corvo doesn’t reply, of course he doesn’t. He never does, not when it comes to answering questions about himself. The Outsider stares down at his bloodstained clothes, and to the sword in his hand. He can barely recognise the old man in front of him, but perhaps that’s for the best. He’d be angrier if he could see who Corvo used to be through that mask. 

Perhaps now would be the time to make his opinion known. “I don’t like who you’ve become.”   
He couldn’t be plainer about it, and he hasn’t embellished it with finery or danced around it. Corvo just nods. 

“Then perhaps you’ve been blinded for all these years,” he replies, and the Outsider mulls it over. “Delilah should never have crossed me.”

The Outsider sensed something big was coming, like a tidal wave of sorts, all brought by the assassin in front of him. Maybe a sea of blood, considering the slaughterhouse that used to be Kirin Jindosh’s mansion. “I see,” he replies, and lets Corvo back into his own world.   
He could barely stand to look at him anyway.


	8. Strange Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was to shuffle my playlist and write a drabble based on the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up with Halsey's Strange Love. Boy, did I listen to crap back then.

But I don’t have to fucking tell you anything.

Rumours echo throughout the tower, and despite the variations, there is one consistent story: the Lord Protector is having a secret tryst with none other than the Outsider, the mighty leviathan and source of nightmares for many of the servants. Who, most importantly, isn’t real, not according to all the rational people who have stopped believing in monsters under the bed years ago.

Most disregarded the story as just that, a story, but those more religious clung to it. Corvo Attano, a heretic? It isn’t exactly a new subject. For years Overseers have been pinning their accusations to the Spymaster and bodyguard of the empress, and for years Corvo has dismissed them all with a slight shrug and a raised eyebrow. They don’t have any evidence. At least, maybe not until now.

Loud noises, the maids had whispered to each other under their breaths, loud, lewd noises, coming from the Lord Protector’s room at night, the sudden ringing of runes around the tower and of course the fact that whenever Lord Corvo had time away from his charge, he returns to his quarters, allowing nobody through those great oak doors.

Of course this could all be dismissed quite easily- Corvo had a new lady friend, the Overseers were paranoid, and Corvo had never exactly been sociable in the first place. But even so, the rumours continued, rumours of sin and heresy.

When Corvo walks down the corridors now, all eyes scrutinise him closely, watching his every move and examining them for dishonesty. Can he be trusted? they ask. They don’t get an answer- Corvo doesn’t pay them any attention. A few sharp turns around select corners and he’s lost their interest and he’s free once more, opening a small door. Nobody sees him walk in; nobody sees the Void deity’s grin as he greets Corvo with a smug kiss. “Has anyone figured it out yet?” The Outsider asks, playing with Corvo’s hair.

“Not yet,” Corvo chuckles.

“Good,” the leviathan practically purrs, “then we have some time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tagging system is so bad lmao I can't find NYTHING RIP ME


	9. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send (x) for a drabble of the first time my muse saw yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeeeee here's some shit i wrote yesterday for regiomacellaio's corvo who i love and cherish

The Outsider had been watching when Daud killed Jessamine. An invisible hand could be felt on the small of Corvo’s back, gently guiding him along as the guards dragged him away to Coldridge. It was hard for him to tell if he actually managed to comfort the bereaved Lord Protector, who stared blankly into the distance and refused to speak, to plead his innocence.

He spoke to him when they threw him in the cell, asking him so many questions. Did you kill the fair Empress? Did you?

Corvo was just unresponsive, so the deity left him to it, returning to the void to watch and contemplate. Perhaps Corvo wasn’t ready yet. There was potential here, the potential for the Outsider to break this poor man to the smallest he could become and rebuild him from the ground up, he could see it, but not like this. Not right now. He’d just have to wait.


	10. Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send (x) for a drabble of the first time my muse saw yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more of that cool hip vampire au that i love writing about

When he’d first read the name Alex Mercer in an old science magazine, the Outsider hadn’t thought too much about it. Probably just another big name scientist prattling around a laboratory, making a big song and dance of the smallest discoveries. He really wasn’t all that bothered until the name popped up a few more times, all sources seeming to hail him as the godsend virologists needed to make advancements in their field. 

Of course, he’d rolled his eyes, but looked into it all the same. Asked around a bit to get a hold of Mercer’s paper on genetics so he could see what all the damn fuss was about. Amazingly, what he read was astounding. He didn’t really understand all the scientific terms, but he didn’t need to. This man was revolutionary. In fact, the Outsider thought, given time, he could help so many people.

It wasn’t too hard to get into Mercer’s workplace. A few well placed emails and offers and the higher-ups let him in, and the first place the Outsider went with this strange freedom was to Mercer’s office. He took to the shadows and crawled under the door, lurking in a corner as the scientist typed up paperwork on his computer.

He was perfect. The vampire knew immediately that he was worth a mark, he had to be. After all, he hadn’t marked anyone in so long, now had to be a good time! His gut reaction was never wrong, and the Outsider suddenly felt that his heavy coat and scarf was a little unnecessary, because wow, it seemed hot in here all of a sudden. 

As the sun began to set, he began to feel thirsty, the urge to feed rising. Mercer was staring down at various notes in confusion, and the Outsider just couldn’t bring himself to wait for him to leave for the night. “It’s so late, my dear,” came a whisper from just behind Mercer’s ear. “Go home. You need your rest, or you’ll be up all night.”

He would mark Alex Mercer on the way out, and find someone to feed on soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> think i'm just gonna update this every time i write a drabble tbh


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send (x) to pull the plug on an AI version of my muse that is stuck in your muses head!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a short thing I wrote for fugamasiofo a while ago but never went anywhere with the idea. it was cool, though

“-Do this,” The AI continued, louder than before. It was realised what Samantha was about to do and seemed to simulate obvious panic and anxiety. “Please, don’t do this!”

The AI hissed and screeched into her ear, begging not to be turned off. “You’ll kill me! I don’t- I don’t want to die!” As each function was shut off, the program displayed error messages. Suddenly it didn’t speak as if it were a god anymore. Its voice was warped and full of fear, and in between notification noises, it kept trying to persuade Sam not to delete the files that kept it running. It had only just now realised that it was just something that existed in her head and wasn’t truly the prince of a void.

It continued to scream and beg for the longest time before the final file was deleted and all the program showed was a display of glitched out code that was unable to be destroyed without doing it manually. And at last, it was over, and there was silence.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatch: Your muse is kidnapping mine
> 
> Proposition: My muse gives you an offer/threat they can’t refuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was for the wonderful avengingspirit, although I accidentally used the wrong ask meme numbers. it's still pretty decent, though.

For once, it happened in the afternoon. Most kidnappings happened at night, so it must have been nice to have one happen outside of the scheduled time. Switched things up a little. At least, that’s what the Outsider thought to himself as he stared at the man who had been brought to his knees before him.

Everything had gone as planned. He had asked Daud to do a job for him and for once the man had done it right, although considering how much was at stake here, it would be a bad idea to mess this up. He waved the older man out of the room and stood up, leaning forwards onto his desk. “Ah, Corvo Attano. I couldn’t have asked for better timing. You know I’ve brought you here for a reason, so you must at least be curious.”

He doubted there was anything wrong with Corvo’s hearing, but he signed out his words anyway as he spoke, mainly because being polite was always a bonus in this line of work. He had heard rumours that the man was mute, so for the sake of keeping appearances he would accommodate it.

“Now, I know it’s very sudden, but there has been a job opening. I’m sure it’s right up your alley, the usual protect-and-serve.” He spoke with a bored tone, and his signing was even lazier, sluggishly moving his hands, but whether it was from mockery or inexperience it was difficult to tell. “You’ll start in two days, but until then you will be trained. Don’t try to struggle, or I’ll arrange for Emily to reach a rather unfortunate end. I apologise for the death of your previous charge, by the way.” At this the Outsider did seem quite irritated. “She should have lived longer.”

He fished around in a drawer in his desk, pulling out some papers. “If you sign this now, I’ll consider letting you see Emily before the night is through.”


End file.
